


「offgun」笨的可以

by BiBubble



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 伪现实
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiBubble/pseuds/BiBubble
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, Off/Gun
Kudos: 9





	「offgun」笨的可以

off现在可谓是春风得意。

新房的装修已经快要完成，因为疫情耽误的工作也开始陆续恢复，再加上跟gun的感情逐渐稳定，总结来说，简直是爱情事业双丰收。

以至于他最近每次出现都是笑眯眯的仿佛一道清爽的凉风，脚步轻快，语调温和，整个人柔软的像一团蓬松的棉花。现在在off眼里，天空是蓝的，云朵是白的，空气里也泛着香甜的味道，每天都忍不住感叹，世间美好不过如此。

装修的时候off总是会拿着手机或杂志让gun帮忙挑选家具的款式和颜色，每次gun选定一个后，抬眼询问他意见时，他总会点头表示认可，看过来的眼神炙热又暧昧。

次数多了gun慢慢体会出了一些意味，再帮着挑选时脸上有时会不自觉浸透一些红晕，从耳垂一点点晕染到脸颊，可爱的像一只无措的小兔子。

由于公司要有新的活动的原因，所以大家最近都常常出现在公司的排练厅，off的新房已经装修完毕，就凑了今天在公司的几个人，加上来GMM串门的oab，约好练习完一起吃饭就算庆祝了。

排练刚结束gun就冲进了浴室，迫不及待洗去一身的汗，在更衣室收拾妥当后慢悠悠的晃到休息区，边等剩余的人，边跟oab讨论等下去吃什么好。

清清爽爽吹空调好舒服啊～

咦？

“oab，你看见我的扇子了吗？”明明从排练室拿出来了呀，还是粉丝送的呢，gun挠了挠头，“就是那个小小的，看起来很可爱，上面的图案是我，”找了一圈也没有，gun开始给oab手舞足蹈的比划，满眼期待的望着他。

经受不住这样的压力，oab也帮着一起找，结果也没有找到。gun有点泄气，坐在沙发上失望的噘着嘴巴，突然oab脑中灵光一现，“你是不是忘在更衣室了？”

“不会吧，我记得我拿出来了。”虽然不太确信，但还是忍不住一点点往外挪，“那我去看看啊，你先自己选。”

“你打算今天吃饭的时候跟gun公开？！”刚走到门口，就被white一句差点破音的惊叫声震的停住了推门的手。

公开？

“是啊，反正你们也差不多都看出来了，”off说的理所当然，“今天大家又正好凑一起，就由我来踏出这历史的一步吧！”

white刚想点头附和，突然想到什么，“你既然决定公开了，那你以后注意跟mill保持点距离，她都跟到我们健身房多少次了，gun知道了肯定要多想。”

“哦，这个啊，大家都是同事，gun不会介意的，”off说的含含糊糊，开始催促他，“你别磨蹭了，快去洗，他们还在等着。”

mill？gun想了一会才反应过来，哦，是那个今年才签进来的新人。皮肤白白的，两只眼睛又黑又圆，鼓起嘴巴吃东西的时候像只小仓鼠，跟人打招呼总是热情又自然，是个元气十足的小姑娘。

不介意？呵，gun冷笑一声，不再想着找扇子，转身走了回去。

刚进门就把自己扔进了沙发，oab看他脸色不好，以为是扇子没找到，“等等大家到了一起再找一下，你别不开心了，”向他那边挪了挪，继续哄他，“我看了好久，最后在日料和烤肉中犹豫了，不如你来拿主意？”

gun突然一股无名的火，“干脆一点怎么了？！至于这么黏黏糊糊磨磨唧唧的吗？！你们o字开头的是统一得的暧昧病吗！！”

oab瞬间被骂的有点懵，顺嘴接了一句，“那不然吃日式烤肉？”

“呲！”龇牙警告！

最后竟然还真的选了一家日式烤肉店，大家面对面坐成两排，四人一个小炉子，gun坐在off对面，但是一顿饭下来几乎没抬眼，看起来吃的非常认真。

off一直在为公开的一刻做准备，虽然嘴上说大家都看出来了，心里总还是无法避免的紧张，也就没注意到gun的异常。反而white和oab明显嗅到了异常的气息，一顿饭吃的七上八下，其他人不知内情，快乐的胡吃海喝，来补充运动流失的能量。

“咳咳，你们停一下，”off敲了敲桌子，“虽然你们可能都看出来了，但是我还是说一下啊，我跟gun我们决定在一起了。”说完故作镇定的哈哈了两声。

没等他们起哄，gun就站了起来，拿起纸巾先慢悠悠擦了擦嘴巴和手，“对，我们接下来会在一起走过三十年，希望未来这三十年会让你满意。”说完又抓起off的手象征性的握了握。

off还沉浸在公开的喜悦与害羞中，根本没仔细听到他说什么，又突然被抓了手，整个人都有些飘飘然，其他人则被gun这番话吓的不敢吭声，怎么回事，这是刚公开就赶上吵架现场了？

看off还一副脑子不清楚的样子，white急的凑近他，在他耳边咬牙说，“兄弟，你清醒一点，我觉得gun这不是跟你公开，是在跟你拜把子啊！”

“嗯？”off迷茫的向他看了看，挤出一个小心翼翼的笑容问，“gun你刚刚说什么？”

gun看了他一眼，并不回答，而是直接拿起手机放在耳边，“哦bibi啊，我吃完了，马上回去陪你玩球，你等我哦～”说完跟大家挥了挥手，“bibi着急找我，我先走了，你们慢慢吃。”

看着他就这么干脆直接的走了，大家满脸都是，发生了什么？

white小声的问oab，“他手机刚刚没亮吧？”oab白了他一眼，“亮了狗也不能给他打电话啊！”

简直不能再敷衍！

off抓起小包包赶紧追了出去，边回头冲white说，“帮我结个账，兄弟！”

“？！”

好不容易在停车场追到gun，off一把拉住他，“怎么了？你怎么突然就生气了？”看着他面无表情的脸，忍不住又放软了语气。

gun甩开他的手，“没怎么，我只是喜欢有事情就干脆了当的说。”

“不是，我也没有事情瞒着你啊，我们每天都在一起，我想瞒也瞒不住啊。”看起来他们肯定有什么误会，off有点着急了。

看他这么认真的表演，gun瞬间不想再兜圈子了。

“mill。”说完这个名字gun一眨不眨的看着他，“我告诉你，我介意！你凭什么替我做主就不介意了？你要是这么看待我们之间的话，那我跟你除了工作没有其他好谈的了，再见！”

听他说完off仿佛松了一口气，整个人放松了下来，还看着他笑出了声，gun顿时怒从心起，转身要走，off直接用力把他抱进怀里圈住。

“mill是我表妹，说是想靠自己才假装跟我不认识，但是她又是我们的CP粉，跟着我去健身房是想看我们是不是私下里偷偷约会。”一口气解释完，担心gun还不相信，作势要拿出手机，“不然我给我妈打电话，让她跟你说。”

“好了好了，我信！”gun赶忙拦下，知道自己闹了个笑话，又把脸埋进了off的胸前。看着他露在外面红彤彤的耳朵，off宠溺的笑了笑，从包包里掏出一串亮晶晶的东西，塞进了他的手心。

“嗯？这是什么？”难敌好奇心，gun还是钻了出来，看了一眼后愣住了，“这是……”

“这是你的钥匙，这个呢是我的，”说着又掏出了另外一串，“这个钥匙扣是特意定做的，上面有我们的名字，offgun。”

gun好像一瞬间理解了他的意思，害羞的低下头不敢看他。

“一开始我就是按着你的喜好来设计的，现在你可以来验收了，”gun模模糊糊的想，你大概是不知道此刻的你到底是有多让人心动的，接着就听off略带小心又期待的问，“搬过来我们一起住好不好？”问完又假装不经意的去抓他的手。

gun觉得自己沦陷了，他就这么看着自己掉进了名为off的甜蜜陷阱，同时听见了自己的回答，“好。”

“那，现在回家？”

“回家～”


End file.
